customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Tove Engström (Soulcalibur character, Thevideotour1's version)/Original Timeline
Tove Bianca Engström is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Toshiyuki Endo. She made her debut in Soul Calibur III, and has returned in Soul Calibur IV, Soul Calibur V, and Soul Calibur Endless Rage.'' Biography Early life Tove was born in a castle in Germany on March 26, 1576. She learned to use nunchucks from her mom when she was 8. Pre-Soul Calibur III Soul Calibur III Physical appearance Tove has green eyes and long, red hair that is based on the Hime cut. In Soul Calibur III, her hair is shorter. She has a sweet and young face, similar to Abelia's. She has white skin. Weapons Soul Calibur III In Soul Calibur III, Tove's main weapon is Raimei. Nunchaku that is said to be able to generate lightning. It once belonged to the famous martial artist, Li Wang, but because he never took an apprentice, it went unused for a long period of time after his death. It is said that the wielder can increase the strength of the lightning by focusing his will. Soul Calibur IV Soul Calibur V In Soul Calibur V, Tove wields a green version of Foundation. Soul Calibur Endless Rage In Soul Calibur Endless Rage,Tove wields a green version of Fuzoroi. Fighting Style Tove always uses a nunchaku and her fighting style is Shissen Karihadi. Critical Finish Tove throws a few nunchaku blows to the opponent who is stunned and then thrown airborne by a palm strike. She then leaps in the air and delivers a fatal kick to the opponent's neck or ribs, ending the fight. Critical Edge Tove punches her opponent twice, and finally blasts them with an elbow finisher. Costumes TV series / Soul Calibur III / Soul Calibur Endless Rage For Tove's servant outfit, she wears an green off the shoulder dress that is below the ankle length and has a long slit on the right side of the dress. And her outfit is completed with gloves and stilettos that match the color of her dress. For her witch outfit, she wears a green off the shoulder jacket with a long back tail and straps connected with a collar, green underwear, and the same green stilettos from her first outfit. For her prom outfit, she wears a green dress with noodle straps and a slit on the right side but the length of her dress reaches above her ankles. She also wears different type of stilettos, but green. Soul Calibur IV Tove wears a similar outfit from her first one but an elegant dress, similar to Hilde's 2P outfit, but green. She stills wears her green gloves and green stilettos. Soul Calibur V Tove's outfits are similar to those ones in Soul Calibur III. Create-a-Soul formula SCIII Costume 1 (Servant) Name: Tove Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Hair: Semi-Long (Straight) (03,22) Mid Torso: Alchemist's Dress (15,20) Arms: Leather Gloves (15,20) Lower Legs: Cloth Bikini (08,20) Feet: Kung Fu Shoes (15,20) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 03,22 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 15,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 08,20 Voice: Girl 1 (English) Alignment: Good/Light Costume 2 (Witch) Name: Tove Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Hair: Semi-Long (Straight) (03,22) Mid Torso: Witch's Robe (15,20) Lower Legs: Barbarian Underwear (08,20) Feet: Kung Fu Shoes (15,20) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 03,22 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 15,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 08,20 Voice: Girl 1 (English) Alignment: Evil/Light Trivia *Tove has a tiny voice in the series. In Soul Calibur III, her voice is slightly lower back then. Quotes Soul Calibur III *''Please get out of my way!'' *''This is gonna be great!'' *''All right, let's settle this!'' *''Out of the way! Hurry up and disappear!'' *''You're in my way!'' *''You wanna die that badly?!'' *''Be careful from now on!'' *''I'll take you on any time you want!'' *''It looks like I'm just too strong for you.'' *''I won't hold back next time!'' *''I could never lose to the likes of you!'' *''You deserved that.'' *''Stay there and die!'' *''You should have said so if you're so weak!'' *''The power of kung-fu made all the difference.'' - Press or hold any button during replay *''Prepare yourself!'' *''Outta the way!'' *''Let's end this!'' *''Aren't we cheeky.'' *''This is absurd!'' *''Go down!'' *''Goodbye!'' *''It's over!'' *''Die!'' *''You idiot!'' *''You filth!'' *''Shut up!'' *''You fool!'' *''Suffer!'' *''Moron!'' *''Disappear!'' *''You can't get away!'' *''Let's go!'' *''Gotcha!'' *''Did I do it?'' *''How about...this?!'' *''Take...this!'' *''Hey, you're not half bad.'' - Taunt *''Give it up already.'' - Taunt *''You touch me and you die!'' - Taunt *''You think you can handle this?!'' - Taunt! *''What?!'' *''I can't believe this!'' *''Damn!'' *''No good!'' Soul Calibur IV * Soul Calibur V * Gallery Tove's Weapon Pose.jpg 20150517 095455.jpg|Tove's 1P costume 20150517 095507.jpg|Tove's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 1) 20150517 095522.jpg|Tove's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 2) 20150517 095529.jpg|Tove's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 3) 20150517 095535.jpg|Tove's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 4) Vlcsnap-2015-05-17-11h05m28s9.png|Tove (in 1P costume) wielding Raimei. Vlcsnap-2015-05-17-11h05m42s80.png|Tove (in 1P costume) wielding Raimei before the battle. Vlcsnap-2015-05-17-11h05m56s251.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-17-11h06m03s96.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-17-11h06m18s176.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-17-11h06m39s155.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-17-11h06m49s41.png|Tove (in 1P costume) wielding Raimei after the battle. Tove's Weapon Pose (Costume 2).jpg 20150722 222154.jpg|Tove's 2P costume 20150722 222218.jpg|Tove's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 1) 20150722 222311.jpg|Tove's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 2) 20150722 222320.jpg|Tove's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 3) 20150722 222331.jpg|Tove's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 4) Vlcsnap-2015-08-30-11h37m10s251.png|Tove (in 2P costume) wielding Raimei. Vlcsnap-2015-08-30-11h38m46s163.png|Tove (in 2P costume) wielding Raimei before the battle. Vlcsnap-2015-08-30-11h39m41s237.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-30-11h39m48s34.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-30-11h40m04s155.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-30-11h40m33s179.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-30-11h39m17s16.png|Tove (in 2P costume) wielding Raimei after the battle. Category:Soul Calibur Characters Category:Characters who have a tiny voice